Starlight
by Summoner Angel
Summary: What do you get when you mix a normal teenager with an odd wolf dog and forces of eternal darkness? SAILOR STAR!!! R&R please!!! i need to know what you think!!!


A/N: hello all! It's me, Summoner Angel again! I know I haven't worked on my other stories very much lately, but I've been working on a LOT of different stories from Sailor Moon to Final Fantasy 8-10. Yeah, yeah! I know! I should pace myself, or whatever. So I decided to stick to my Sailor Moon stories. So here it goes, the story of the Star Kingdom…Starlight!

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own the original characters of Sailor Moon, but I own all of MY original characters so no stealing! PEACE! ~~Summoner Angel~~

This is the story of a teen-aged girl named Tori Sanders. Tori was your average girl who lived in a suburb of Chicago. She never expected that finding a stray, not to mention strange, dog on the streets and taking it in would change her life. This is her story and it goes like this....

            Early one morning, Tori burst out of her house running at break neck speed. _'If I'm late again, it'll be detention for me!_' She thought as she jammed a piece of burnt toast down her throat. Her carrot orange hair was pulled into two buns at the sides of her head and there were two red streaks dyed onto the center of each bun. Her strangely bright hazel eyes looked a little sleepy still. She was forced to stop at a busy intersection and she took the opportunity to catch her breath. (I know! I know! This sounds just like the first episode of Sailor Moon. But, hey! If it works...) "In a hurry, Tori?" A girl with bleach blond hair asked in a very sarcastic voice. Tori smirked. "Yeah, the first bell rings in three minutes, Sandra." Sandra seemed to choke on the next insult she was ready to throw. "W-what? I'm going to be late?" Tori cracked up when Sandra darted across the intersection as soon as the light changed. "Whew! That's great!" Tori casually followed Sandra across the street and paused for a moment. The digital clock above the street showed the time 8:05. Groaning, Tori jogged the rest of the way to school.

            "Late again, Miss Sanders?" Tori flinched. She had tried to sneak into her classroom without her teacher seeing. Bracing herself, Tori smiled shakily. "Yes, sir. I ran all the way here and, well, I'm still late." The teacher, Mr. Fletcher, frowned and wrote on a pink slip. "That's another detention, young lady. Your parents aren't going to be very happy with this." Tori slumped down into her desk as Mr. Fletcher walked away. _'And they're not my real parents_.' She thought scornfully.

            The rest of the day passed uneventfully but Tori dreaded having to sit in the detention hall for an hour after school. Most likely, they'd have her writing out of some huge book. So when the last bell of the day rang and all the other students ran to freedom, Tori slunk into the small room that only had one window. _'Just like a prison cell._' She thought, sitting in the desk nearest the door. Two other teens were sitting in the room with Tori. One looked like he should be a pro-wrestler and the other looked just like a thug off the streets. Tori gulped and hoped that she'd survive this hour. 

            "FREEDOM!" Tori burst out as she ran out of the school. The sun was slipping towards the horizon, and the Chicago skyline was hidden in an orange haze. Tori stopped and took a deep breathe of suburban air. "Ah! Gotta love the smell of asphalt and car exhaust in the late afternoon. Nothin' beats suburban life." She started walking towards her house at a slow, deliberate pace, she was in no hurry to get back and be yelled at. Now you see, Tori doesn't live with her biological parents. She was adopted from an unknown orphanage that her adoptive parents refuse to tell her about. The adoptive parents are major perfectionists and they don't tolerate failure. Tori's lack of total academic focus tends to tick them off a tad. 

            About an hour later, Tori stopped at a burnt out streetlight and tried to read the street sign. Throwing up her hands in defeat, she turned away from the sign. A shadow moved quickly from the nearby alley and flew past her. Nearly falling, Tori shouted in surprise. The shadow froze and turned slowly to her. Scrambling backwards, Tori went through a list of possibilities in her head. _'Run! But to where? Hide! Where_?' Her backwards progress was stopped suddenly by another streetlight, this one was working. The shadow slid into the light and Tori gasped. It was a wolf looking dog with black-gray fur. Its eyes were a stormy gray color. A strange pattern of fur was on its forehead. "What the heck?" Tori muttered. Leaning a little closer, she squinted at the weird pattern. "A star? That's odd. You don't have a collar or tags either." Tori stood up, her moment of total fear over. She smiled at the dog and said, "I wish I knew your name, if you even have one." The wolf dog blinked. Tori laughed at herself. '_What am I doing? Talking to a dog?' _"Say, why don't you come home with me? My guardians won't mind, I think." Tori turned slowly and hoped the dog followed. Despite the fact that it scared the living daylights out of her, it was a pretty cool dog. She really didn't know why she wanted to keep it, but she did. He, she assumed it was a he by the way it proudly regarded her, followed behind her as she set out for her home. His paws fell silently so Tori had to keep looking behind her to make sure he was following. Tori couldn't explain her sudden urge to hide when she and the wolf dog entered the dim circle of light thrown by another streetlight. Pausing, the wolf dog sniffed the air. Something upset him because he growled deep in his throat, hunching down, ready to fight. Tori was puzzled by her sudden need to hide and the wolf dog's odd behavior. "What is it, boy?" Tori almost fell over when he turned his head and spoke. "I suggest you brace yourself." Tori blinked. He had a deep rolling voice with a slight growlish undertone. He narrowed his stormy eyes and returned his attention to the apartment building across the street. Tori followed his gaze up and again almost fell over. The moon was a slim crescent in the sky and a shadow in the shape of a person stood up top of the building. "What the hell?" Tori cried. Wolf dog growled again, a little louder this time. The shadow leapt up and out of sight and then a woman stepped into the circle of yellowish light where Tori and the wolf dog stood. She had bright red hair that was pulled into two loose loops at the sides of her head. Her eyes were an odd shade of red. A smile played on her red lips. "I have finally found you, outcast." She stepped forward and wolf dog barred his fangs. "You were called Sirius, were you not?" The wolf dog refused to answer and Tori felt the weight of the woman's eyes on her. "Ah! You've found her for me." Tori threw a betrayed glance at the wolf dog, Sirius. "Who are you and what do you want?" Tori was shocked at how strong her voice sounded because that is not how she felt. The woman's eyes glimmered oddly. "So glad you asked. I am Starfire, the servant of Lord Darkstar, ruler of the Dark Eternity." Tori raised an eyebrow, her fear melting. "Great! Now the freaks are giving names to the voices in their heads." Starfire's red eyes flared up. "I'd hold my tongue if I were you." Tori cringed and silently cursed her big mouth. Sirius leapt in front of her. "Leave her alone, Starfire! She is an innocent." Starfire snorted. "Oh please! She's not just some innocent and you know it. She has something my master wants." A red aura appeared around Starfire as she held out her hand towards Tori. Tori felt a horrible pain within her chest as a beam of red light hit her. Sirius screamed out, "Tori! Call upon the powers of the Stars! NOW!" _'What? That dog's crazy_.' Her thoughts scattered as the red light seared further into her. "Tori! Call out to the stars! Say 'Star Prism Power!'" Sirius' voice was frantically leaping around in her head. Her heart told her to just say it and humor the poor dog. A pale blue triangle crystal was forming where the red light had pierced her. Sirius was watching with bated breath. Tori opened her eyes and stared at the crystal. Then her hand reached out, grabbing it tightly. "What? How-?" Starfire was interrupted when Tori thrust the crystal in the air, crying,

_Star Prism POWER!_

The crystal released silver and blue ribbons that circled Tori's torso, forming the main suit, with a midnight blue collar, and silver bow. A silver star formed around the crystal to become the brooch and the ribbons moved to her arms and legs. A pair of midnight blue, knee high boots appeared with silver stars at the top and white gloves with midnight blue cuffs came in the wake of the ribbons.  Also, the ribbons formed a midnight blue skirt and long, silver back bows. A midnight blue choker with a silver star, a silver tiara with a darker silver star, and silver bun caps finished the ensemble off. 

            Sirius watched with a kind of half dazed, half overjoyed look on his wolfish face. Starfire also watched in a shocked daze, her eyes glimmering with some inner hunger. Tori grabbed her staff, which appeared out of nowhere. It was made of some strong metal with a big silver star that had only four points with another smaller four-pointed star that was gold behind it. Words rushed into her head before she knew what was happening. "I am Sailor Star! Champion of Truth and Justice! In the name of the Stars, I'll punish you." Starfire created an orb of red fire and tossed it at Sailor Star, whose eyes widened in fear. Sirius leapt out of nowhere, a dark silver aura around him and jumped into the path of the orb. His odd aura deflected the blow, but knocked him off balance. He fell over with a yelp as Starfire tossed another orb his direction. Sailor Star knew she had to do something. The only problem was no words or anything was flying into her head like when she had transformed. "SIRIUS!" She screamed and threw her free hand out towards the dog, just as the orb reached the wolf dog. The star on her tiara and the one on Sirius' forehead flared into life and the fireball dissipated in the wave of energy released from in that moment. Starfire looked outraged. "What? What WAS that? That's it! I'm outta here!" She disappeared in a wave of fire. Meanwhile, Sailor Star was having some sort of weird vision-like thing. She saw the silhouette of a tall man and in the background some sort of huge, pale bluish planet. The man seemed to be facing away from her, but his face turned and the light changed so that she could see his face. He looked so familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. He smiled, a great smile, and looked as if he was going to talk. Just then the vision flashed back to the dark street and Sirius licking her face to get her to wake up. She had fallen onto the street during her vision and her staff lay near her hand. Sirius grunted lowly in his throat. "Good. You're awake. You had me worried there, kid." He sat there looking at her as she stood and dusted herself off. "Where's Starfire? What happened?" Star gasped as she saw that the villain was gone and the night had already gotten quite old. Sirius snorted. "Starfire's long gone and you saved me with the power of the stars." He nodded upwards, motioning to the stars above them in the suddenly oh-so-clear sky. Sailor Star looked up feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. "Oh." She replied, feeling totally out of it. What was that wacky vision? Who was that guy and what did it all mean? "I'm so confused." She cried up to the stars that somehow made her feel comfortable. 

            Sirius gazed up at her, something odd glowing in his wolf-eyes. She looked so much like she always had, so innocent and pure. A perfect little angel. He shook those way outta line thoughts out of his head and cleared his throat, getting back onto his feet. "Well, shouldn't we be getting home?" Star looked down at him. "Huh? Who's 'we'? Listen, freak-dog! You're NOT comin' home with me, okay? Too much freaky shit went down tonight to let you sleep in my house. No way! My parents are gonna freak when I tell them about this!" She turned away, as if to walk home. Sirius barked and ran out in front of her. "Stop! You cannot tell ANYONE about your other identity, Sailor Star. Either you stay like you are now and protect this planet as Sailor Star or you can de-transform and go back to being Tori who changes into Sailor Star. If you choose the latter then you cannot tell anyone about tonight or anything to do with my being able to speak, got it?" Sailor Star blinked and crossed her arms. She always hated it when people gave her two choices she didn't like. After a minute of silent thought, Tori burst out, "Oh I give up! I'll go back to being Tori." Sirius tilted his head. "And?" Star groaned. "AND I'll change into Sailor Star to protect this planet, but I'll never tell anyone about it, k?" The Star Dog nodded and smiled wolfishly. "Good with me. Now, to de-transform, focus on it." Sailor Star opened her mouth to say something to the effect of, "What the hell!" But Sirius merely nodded her on. "Fine." She grumbled, closing her eyes and "focusing" on it. Her outfit shimmered with a silvery light and changed back into her normal clothes. "Whoa!" Tori exclaimed checking the change out. She looked over at Sirius. "Cool!" Sirius chuckled and started off towards his new home. "Uh, yeah, Sirius? I don't know how happy my uh, parents, are gonna be about me coming home late and bringing a stray home." She jogged to catch up with her new doggy friend. "So?" Tori sweatdropped. "SO? So I'll get in even more trouble than I'm already gonna be in, that's 'so'!" Sirius shook his head. "And what do you want me to do about that? My duty was to find you and awaken you as Sailor Star. Not help you get out of trouble." Tori smirked. "You helped me back there, with Starfire." It was Sirius' turn to sweatdrop. "That's a different sort of trouble." They walked on in silence for a minute before Tori cleared her throat. "Okay then, how bout you sleep somewhere close to my apartment and then tomorrow I'll bring you home, k?" She looked down at the mangy looking gray dog and shivered. Convincing her parents to let her keep him wasn't gonna be easy. Sirius considered this and figured it was the best plan in this situation. "Alright. I'll sleep near your home and tomorrow I'll find you." '_Ugh_!' Thought Tori. '_Creep me out! That was stalker-ish of him! He'll find me? Rar_!' "Well?" Barked Sirius quietly. Tori jumped and jerked herself out of her thoughts. "Uh, sure! Great, whatever." She laughed nervously and hoped this wacko dog couldn't read minds, too.


End file.
